STEAL
by kiyoha
Summary: [Ya, Furihata memang gagal mencuri bola dari Akashi. Akan tetapi tanpa ia sadari, ia berhasil mencuri sesuatu yang lebih berharga.] / AkaFuri, spesial untuk Ahokitsune mini challenge, mind to RnR? :3


**Title: STEAL**  
**Pair: Akashi Seijuurou x Furihata Kouki**  
**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cerita punya kiyoha yang kuehnya diambil adek /kokcurhat/**

**Summary: [Ya, dia memang gagal mencuri bola. Akan tetapi tanpa ia sadari, ia berhasil mencuri sesuatu yang lebih berharga.]**

**Special for Ahokitsune Challenge and Ahokitsune-san**

* * *

...

...

Furihata terduduk lesu di belakang _gym_. Sesekali ia menghela napas—yang sedari tadi dihitung Kuroko, sudah ke-20 kalinya—entah apa yang menjadi sebabnya. Kuroko tidak pernah melihat ia seperti ini sebelumnya. Walau Furihata stres, setidaknya tidak sampai _mental breaking down _begini.

"Furihata-kun."

Tidak tahan melihat teman satu timnya yang begitu suram, Kuroko mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang c_hihuahua. _"Ada apa, mengapa suram begini? Hari ini 'kan tim Rakuzan sengaja repot-repot datang ke Tokyo untuk latihan bersama kita, harusnya kau lebih semangat sedikit."

"…Justru itu, Kuroko." Furihata kembali menghela napas. Yang ke-21 kalinya. "Justru kalau memikirkan nanti kita harus kembali melawan tim Rakuzan, aku malah tambah bingung. Bingung sekali."

Ah, kembali ia memasang ekspresi suram yang membuat Kuroko ingin menumpahkan _vanilla milkshake_ ke wajahnya. Tapi Kuroko masih cinta _vanilla milkshake _jadi… Tidak jadi, deh.

Ternyata memang Rakuzan yang ia pikirkan sejak tadi. Apa ia masih memikirkan kejadian beberapa bulan lalu—di mana ia tidak berdaya dan terus gemetaran di depan sang kapten Rakuzan, Akashi? Kalau sampai itu penyebabnya, Kuroko ingin menampar jidatnya sendiri sekarang juga.

**"Aku… Masih kepikiran soal _Winter Cup_."**

Benar, 'kan. Kuroko _facepalm_.

Setelah mendengus pelan, Kuroko kembali membuka suara. "Yang benar saja, Furihata-kun. Tidak bisakah kau merelakan hal yang sudah berlalu? Saat-saat itu takkan kembali, lho."

"Aku tahu itu! Hanya saja…"

Kerongkongannya seperti tercekat.

"…Hanya saja apa?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada yang ditekankan. "Hanya saja apa, Furihata-kun?"

"Kuroko, walau kau kuceritakan kau pasti takkan mengerti."

"Sudahlah, ceritakan saja."

* * *

**…**

**…**

**_Furihata POV_**

"_Furihata-kun!"_

_Telingaku berdenging seketika. Walau suara yang memanggilku tidak terlalu keras, namun rasanya…_

_Bagaimana ini, seluruh tubuhku kembali terlonjak saat pelatih memanggilku masuk ke court untuk kedua kalinya di ajang Winter Cup ini. Tapi yang benar saja, pelatih! Mungkin aku bisa membantu di pertandingan melawan Kaijou, tapi Rakuzan?! Aku yang begini bisa apa?!_

_Samar-samar dari tubuhku yang sepertinya sudah mati rasa, aku dapat mengetahui kalau Fukuda dan Kawahara mulai menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Entah maksudnya menyemangati atau itu ucapan 'turut berduka cita', yang mana?_

_Awalnya aku hanya bisa memandang jersey bernomor 12-ku dalam diam. Saat aku mulai menginjakkan kaki di court sana, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kujaga? Apa yang akan kuubah dari pertandingan ini?_

_Untunglah, setidaknya bayangan saat aku membantu mengalahkan Kaijou dapat menyemangatiku sedikit. Ayolah Furihata Kouki, walau sedikit tapi pasti ada yang dapat kau kerjakan. Menjaga siapa misalnya, atau mengubah arus pertandingan, atau sekali mencetak angka—_

"_Mark-mu Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun."_

—_aku tarik kembali ucapanku._

_Apa ini hanya perasaanku atau… Aku merasa seluruh dunia membenciku sekarang—termasuk pelatih yang tengah cengengesan di sampingku. Sial._

_Tapi… Kalau dia mengeluarkanku ke court, itu artinya aku masih bisa berguna, 'kan?_

…

…

_Tidak, aku tidak bisa lagi._

_Lututku bergetar, jemari-jemariku kaku, aku begitu berkeringat walau aku menggigil. Yang benar saja, bahkan aku tidak bisa menyentuh bola sama sekali._

_Sebaliknya, Akashi—orang yang ku-mark ini, terlihat begitu santai seakan aku hanya serpihan debu yang dapat hilang dengan satu sapuan tangan. Seakan aku bukan apa-apa. Yah—aku mengakui aku bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengannya, tapi 'kan… Dia bisa setidaknya memedulikanku._

_Sama seperti pertemuan pertama kami, ia seakan tidak melihatku sama sekali._

_Cukup, cukup. Ini terlalu berlebihan jika harus dibebankan padaku._

**…**

**…**

* * *

"Aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa untuk tim. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mencuri bola darinya—sebaliknya, malah bolaku yang dicuri. Hanya terdiam di _court_, dengan seluruh badan bergetar seperti _chihuahua _yang ketakutan." ucap Furihata mengakhiri curhatnya dengan Kuroko. Sementara sang _baby blue _tertegun memandangnya.

"Furihata-kun—"

"Ayolah Kuroko. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mencuri bola walau hanya sekali! Aku yakin setidaknya itu yang bisa kulakukan, tapi ternyata aku salah."

"…"

Angin sore bertiup semilir, mengelus lembut helai kecoklatan Furihata yang tengah membisu. Dari kejauhan terdengar bunyi mesin mobil yang samar. Itu pasti tim Rakuzan yang datang ke sekolah mereka. Kuroko berpikir keras, apa yang dapat menyemangati rekan setimnya ini sebelum Rakuzan menginjakkan kaki di _gym _Seirin.

_Oh ya! Kalau tidak salah Akashi-kun 'kan…_

_Tidak—tidak salah lagi, itu pasti. Pasti Akashi-kun datang secepat ini karena…_

"Furihata-kun, kurasa kau tidak perlu sedih atau malu karena belum berhasil merebut bola dari Akashi-kun. Sesungguhnya… Menurutku kau malah sudah merebut sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari bola."

Furihata yang tadinya sibuk memandang ubin menoleh cepat, tidak percaya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Kuroko?"

"Sudah kubilang…" Kuroko melicinkan kerongkongannya sebelum kembali berucap, "Furihata-kun sudah mencuri sesuatu milik Akashi-kun yang lebih berharga, lebih penting dari bola."

Masih terlihat tidak percaya.

"Eh? Bu-bukan benda, 'kan ya? Aku tidak merasa pernah mengambil sesuatu millik Akashi… Lantas apa itu? Kau tahu, Kuroko?"

"Yah, suatu saat kau akan tahu." Kuroko tersenyum penuh arti kepada temannya yang kini merengut sebal. "Sudah, kita harus berbaris. Tim Rakuzan pasti sudah sampai di _gym _kita. Duh, kita tidak menyambut mereka di gerbang tadi."

"Ah, baiklah…"

* * *

.

.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Seirin." Dan kedua kapten saling berjabat tangan. "Tak kusangka kita bisa bertemu lagi di waktu dekat."

"Ayolah Akashi, 'kan Rakuzan yang mengusulkan latihan bersama, jangan bilang kau lupa." balas Hyuuga. "Yah… Tapi, selamat datang di Seirin."

"Terima kasiiih, _me-ga-ne-kun._" ujar Reo senang dengan nada yang melengking tinggi—membuat Hyuuga merinding disko seketika.

Furihata menghela napas sembari melihat kedua tim berbincang-bincang dari kejauhan. Orang hebat memang hanya bisa berkumpul dengan orang hebat. Sebaiknya sekarang ia kembali ke _bench_, menyiapkan minuman, atau merapikan peralatan—

**"Furihata Kouki, ya?"**

Sebuah suara beroktaf sedang mengagetkannya. Ketika ia menolehkan wajah, yang ada di hadapannya adalah pemuda bersurai kemerahan dan beriris heterokromatik. Akashi Seijuurou.

**"Wu-Wuaaa! Akashi-san?!"**

Kembali tubuh Furihata terlonjak kaget saat mendapati sang kapten Rakuzan berdiri di depannya dengan wajah polos. Eh? Eh? Mau apa—mendatanginya yang hanya _anggota biasa _ini?

"Kau itu Furihata Kouki, 'kan? Yang me-_mark_ku saat final _Winter Cup_?

**'_Uwaaaaa! Dia mengingatku! Jangan-jangan ia juga ingat kejadian waktu itu, ya?! Pasti dia ingat! Duuh, bagaimana ini!'_**

Kedua kakinya kembali gemetaran seperti anjing kecil yang ketakutan melihat Singa. Furihata Kouki, 16 tahun, kini berdiri sambil gelagapan.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-iya…"

Akashi memiringkan kepala, bingung melihat tingkah laku anak di hadapannya ketika bertemu tatap dengannya. Mengapa dia gemetaran? Apa dia gugup? Atau apakah dia—

"Mengapa gemetaran, Furihata-kun? Apa jangan-jangan kau takut denganku? Hahaha."

'_HIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEY! IYA, AKU TAKUT SEKALI, KAMI-SAMA! TOLONG HAMBAMU YANG PENUH DOSA INIIIIII'_

"Yah… Semoga aku ini tidak membuatmu takut. **Aku senang bisa bermain sekali lagi denganmu, Furihata-kun. _Yoroshiku_**."

Dengan lembut tangan Akashi yang terasa membeku menjabat tangan Furihata yang basah karena keringat dingin—penyebabnya Akashi sendiri. Setelah sedikit lebih tenang, pemain nomor 12 Seirin itu mengerjapkan mata, memandang Akashi bingung.

"I… Iya? **_Yo-Yoroshiku_, Akashi-san.**"

'_Eh? Rasanya dia tidak seseram biasanya… Akashi tersenyum…?'_

_._

Sementara dari kejauhan, Kuroko yang tengah sibuk bertukar novel dengan Mayuzumi memandang kedua insan itu dengan senyum misterius. Syukurlah, ia rasa Furihata sudah tidak apa-apa. Akashi juga rasanya ramah sekali hari ini.

'_Apa ini karena semalam Akashi-kun meneleponku…?'_

Ya, semalam—sebelum Rakuzan datang, Akashi menelepon Kuroko untuk menanyakan beberapa hal. Yaitu jam berapa bel pulang sekolah Seirin berbunyi, di mana letak pasti _gym _Seirin, berapa anggota klub basket Seirin…

Dan ia juga mengatakan, 'ingin bermain lagi dengan _pemain nomor 12 Seirin_.'

Walau Akashi sama sekali tidak mengatakannya, Kuroko menyadari satu hal. Mengapa Rakuzan yang baru saja bertemu dengan Seirin musim dingin lalu ingin cepat-cepat bertemu lagi? Mengapa Akashi mau repot-repot datang ke Tokyo dari sekolahnya di Kyoto? Mengapa selama ini Akashi terus menanyakannya segala hal tentang sang _chihuahua?_ Mengapa Akashi seperti terburu-buru datang ke _gym _Seirin? Alasannya hanya satu.

**'_Hihi, Furihata-kun… Walau kau bilang kau bahkan tidak bisa merebut bola dari Akashi, kau telah merebut sesuatu yang lebih berharga…'_**

Furihata Kouki—16 tahun, kelas 1 SMA, seorang pemain basket SMA Seirin yang paling penakut—tanpa ia sendiri sadari, ia telah merebut _hati _seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang absolut tiada banding dengan sukses. Sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilakukan dengan mudah oleh orang biasa. Selamat, selamat!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**A/N**

**Satu lagi fic spesial buat coretsesajencoret Ahokitsune mini challenge, yang dibuat dengan ngebutnya /menerawang/**

**Asal idenya sih sebenernya pas denger steal your breathnya Hanamiya, dan pada awalnya pengen bikin fic otepe sebelah aja, tp gegara dedek ngambil kueh saya terus ada challenge jadi ya AkaFuriii ^^ /kokmalahcurhat/**

**Okei, cukup segini. Maaf kalau gaje, pendek dan sulit dimengerti. Apalah diriku hanya remah-remah pinggiran roti tawar di holl*nd bakery~ /terkapar/**

**Mau meninggalkan kesan pesan? :3**

**kiyoha**


End file.
